Bedside Confessions
by sooyoungfangirl
Summary: May's been shot, Skye couldn't believe what she was seeing. Scratch that. She didn't want to believe it. Philinda of course, with Skyeward and Fitzsimmons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Still not sure if I would make this into a multi-chap fic. Hmm, we'll see I guess. I do not own any of the characters. And reviews are encouraged :) **

* * *

**Skye's POV**

May's been shot. Skye couldn't believe what she saw. Scratch that. She didn't want to believe it. May fell to her knees, then slowly on her back, clutching her wounded side. She wanted to run to agent's side, but she couldn't. There were still bullets flying everywhere. She could see Coulson's face. Shock seems to have overwhelmed him, but he still tried to fight off the enemy force.

After a few more minutes, the backup Ward called, finally came. And they were able to take out the enemies. Skye saw A.C. run to May's side as soon as he could. Simmons came to her side to, trying to stop the bleeding. But when Skye got nearer, she was too shocked to move. So much blood. May's side was bleeding, the agent herself was unconscious, and looked so pale. Coulson had May's head cradled on his lap and he kept repeating the words, "Come on May. Stay with me. Please try to hold on."

Skye, got over her shock, and rushed to May's side. "What can I do?" "I need you to put pressure on her wound, while I try to stabilize her." Skye tried to do what Simmons said, but with the tears threatening to fall, it was a bit hard. Coulson was still trying to get her to respond, but seems to be failing miserably. Which only made the scene more heart breaking for everyone. Ward couldn't do anything except order the other agents around and tell them to send actual medical assistance. And Fitz ran as fast as he could to get the equipment Simmons needed. Jemma hooked May up to a heart rate monitor, told Skye to take out her hand and, tried to get the bullet out of May's side, but it was getting more and more hopeless every second.

May's heart rate was declining, and they still haven't got the bullet out. And then it happened. May flat lined. Simmons took out her hand from May's side, Fitz got the defibrillator and handed it to Simmons "Everyone hands off! Charging, clear!" May's still flat lining. "Again! Charging, clear!" It still didn't make a difference, but no one wanted to give up on May, so they kept going. "Charging, clear!" That did it. May's heart started again. Everyone was relieved. But it wasn't over yet. Simmons removed the bullet as fast as she could and finally was able to stabilize Agent May.

When Simmons was finally sure that May will be alright, they got her on the stretcher and moved her to the lab in the bus, while Ward programmed the auto-pilot to go to the nearest SHIELD headquarters.

**Coulson's POV**

Coulson never left May's side. He tried to get some sleep, he really did. Before, memories of Tahiti plagued his dreams. But now it was just the image of May, lying lifeless on the concrete floor, but it was enough to jolt him awake. So he just stayed down at the lab. Watching over her. Sometimes holding her hand, trying to reassure himself that she was alive, and waiting for her eyes to open.

"Why aren't you awake yet?" It has been four days, since May had been shot. And she was now in a SHIELD headquarters medical facility, somewhere in New York. And Coulson was still at her bedside holding her hand, silently begging her to wake up.

"Agent May's body just might just be healing itself sir. She'll wake up eventually."

"I hope your right Jemma." He looked at the Biochemist.

"I know you miss her terribly, but she'll come through. She always does right?" She was trying to reassure the both of them with that question.

"Yes, she does."

"I should leave you alone now."

"Alright, thank you Jemma."

Just then, Coulson felt her hand tighten against his own. And May's eyes fluttered. Adjusting to the harsh white light around her. Coulson saw her eyes widen, trying to figure out where she is. "Melinda, calm down. You're in a medical facility in HQ, you got shot a few days ago. Do you remember?" She just looked at him and nodded.

"How long?" He knew what she was asking. "You were out for four days"

She closed her eyes and tried to process the new information. She adjusted her bed, so now she reclining.

"How's the team?"

"Their fine. They all are. A bit rattled. You scared the hell out of us May."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." May couldn't take the look on Coulson's face, so she said, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"You've only been awake a few minutes, and you're already asking me when you can leave?" He laughed a bit.

"Pretty much." She smiled at him, trying to lighten his mood.

"A few more days at least. Until the doctors tell you to go."

"Alright" May smiled up at him. Coulson smiled back.

"You don't have to stay here you know?"

"I know, I want to. Do you know how hard it was for me, to not run to you immediately when you got shot? How hopeless I felt when you were bleeding out?"

"Phil…" She held a concerned gaze at him.

"And not being able to tell the woman who I love, what I feel about her." May's eyes widened at his confession. But she could see Phil struggling to control his emotions, so he just held his hand tighter. That seemed to calm him down a bit, and May thought that maybe finally time to tell him something she has kept from him too.

"I love you too."

It was Coulson's turn to be shocked. "What? Did you just say, what I think you said?" His eyes were filling with so much joy. The playfulness slowly creeping up on him. He smiled at her, May couldn't help but smile back.

"I said, I love you too Coulson. Do I really have to tell you twice? Because…" She was cut off from saying another word, because Coulson quickly lessened the distance between them and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and passionate, everything Coulson dreamed of their first kiss being like.

He pulled away first. Opening his eyes, and looking at the woman just a few inches from him, holding both sides of her face in his hands. He saw a small smile playing at her lips. "If I had known you were such a good kisser, I would've told you earlier Melinda."

"Yeah, you just waited for me to get shot, before you told me Phil."

"I love you."

"You might have mentioned that." She smirked at the man in front of her.

"I'm just happy, I can say it when I want now." He was leaning down for another kiss, before May cut him off. "Aha, no."

"What? Why?" Coulson was a little more than disappointed. He really wouldn't love nothing more than kissing/be kissed by none other than Melinda May.

"Maybe it's time you told the others I'm awake now. So they can stop worrying."

"Do I really have to?" Coulson said playfully. May just rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

"Can I at least get one more kiss before I tell them?" May just raised her eyebrows at him, but then smiled gently at him. She leaned in for a kiss on his cheek, but Coulson moved his face, so her lips met his. May wasn't surprised, and she honestly did want to kiss him again. But she pulled away more quickly than Coulson would have liked.

"Tell them. Now."

"Yes, boss." Coulson was on his way out, then he turned back to May, and she gave him a small wave goodbye and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please submit reviews, and answer whether I should continue this story :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wasn't really sure if I was going to go on with this fic. since I had problems with developing the story, but a few asked for a new chapter, so here it is. **

**I'm dropping hints of Mayward, I'm sorry. I just wanted to develop this story line where it ties in a bit with the actual storyline of the show. But Philinda, Skyeward and Fitzsimmons are still the endgame. And also, I own none of the characters. :) Review please.**

* * *

When Coulson told them that she was finally awake, Fitzsimmons and Skye actually ran to her side. Simmons enveloped her into a hug.

"We're so glad you're finally awake May." Simmons was hugging her and she saw Fitz smiling at her with a look of relief on his face. But the tightness of the hug was a bit too much, and made her wince because of her injury.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Simmons quickly apologized to the agent.

But May just smiled at the scientist. "It's alright Simmons."

Coulson came back to May's room, followed by Ward. Coulson was happy to see his team smile again. They were all pretty down the last couple of days, so he's thankful that May finally woke up.

Ward came to May's side and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're awake Agent May."

"So am I. You take care of them while I was down?" She asked the younger agent. Knowing that it will make him feel better.

"Of course."

Skye surprised all of them when she came forward and hugged May too. But May understood the girl, Coulson told her that Skye had been really affected by her shooting. And she knew that Skye saw them as parental figures, since she really didn't have one in her life before.

"Please don't do that again Agent May."

May knew she couldn't promise Skye something like that, "I'll try my best."

When Skye pulled out of the embrace, May saw the beginnings of tears on Skye's eyes.

"I'm alright Skye, no need for that, okay?" Skye just wiped her eyes and nodded.

She looked at Coulson now, successfully blocking out the images of them kissing a few minutes ago. "So did you find out how long I'm going to have to stay here?"

"Doctors say, 3-5 days. Enough time for you to get better." He looked at the rest of the team now.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to step outside now, while I have a word with May and give her time to rest afterwards."

He heard a chorus of "Yes sir's" then they smiled at May once more, and exited her room.

"What's wrong?" She asked Coulson seeing that he was wearing a serious expression.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be the one to tell you this." She nodded, so he continued talking. "You should know that the person who shot you is dead. Ward had a shot, so you know."

"Have you figured out their identities?"

"No, but information from the hub tells me, that they were just followers of a man who found an old HYDRA base stocked with some weapons. Trying to sell them to black markets. Made himself look like a god to those people."

"That's why SHIELD sent us, to contain them…" It made sense to May now, but something was still missing. "Did we?"

"Yes, Fitzsimmons was able to find the leader, a man named 'James Walters'. He was making a run for it with some of the weapons data, but Ward got to him on time. He's now in custody and the HYDRA base is being investigated by other agents."

May just nodded. It was a relief that the man was in custody. She was about to try to sleep but she made a wrong move and winced in pain. Her injury was making it hard for her to move. Coulson noticed this and immediately helped her get to a more comfortable position.

"Take it easy May. Hmm, this probably means no strenuous activities for a while." He had a teasing smile on his face.

May just smirked at Coulson, knowing fully well what he meant but she can't help but tease him back. "Well, you'll just have Ward fill in for me for a little while."

That made Coulson laugh for a moment. But May was feeling exhausted already.

"You promised me rest Phil."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"You still don't have to you know." She said as she was holding his wrist.

"I still want to. Sleep Melinda." He leaned over and kissed May's forehead. He started pulling away, but May held his neck and guided it closer to her face, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"If you're going to stay, you don't have to sit on the chair." Phil fully understood what that meant, and was more than happy to comply, but he still had to ask.

"Are you sure? Someone might come in and…"

"Do you want to or not?" She asked him playfully.

And he just smiled at her. "Of course I do. Just let me make sure that no one comes in." He quickly exited the room and approached one of her attending doctors.

"No one is to come in Agent May's room until I say otherwise." The doctor nodded. So Coulson returned to May's room.

He found her smiling up at him, and made some space next to her on the bed. He took of his shoes and his jacket, and lied down next to her. May immediately hugged him closer to her, and Phil pulled the covers a little more, so it now covered the both of them.

"Sleep well May. I love you."

"I love you too Coulson."

* * *

In the span of May's recovery, the team was always keeping her company. Fitzsimmons insisted that she watch a show called 'Doctor Who' with them. Skye acted like she always has when she was in her company. Sitting on a chair and playing with her tablet, it was fine she liked the silence since she had to spend time with Fitzsimmons, who had endless energy. Ward tried to play board games with her, but they still can't get over the awkwardness of their current situation. While Coulson was still trapped behind a mountain of paperwork.

As much as she likes the team, she missed being alone. The solitude always helped her feel at ease. She missed driving the bus, doing Tai Chi in the mornings, and the silence the cockpit provided. So she waited a bit anxiously to be able to head back to the plane.

Fitz and Simmons were on their way to May's room carrying a case of 'goodies' as Simmons calls them.

"There is nothing wrong with bringing food over, Fitz."

"Yes there is Jemma. As much as I like you're cooking, this one is just wrong. Especially when you cooked it in the lab, using one of my lasers, and you were dissecting another cat, while you were doing it! Are you trying to give May food poisoning?" exclaimed Fitz.

When they entered May's room, Jemma stopped at her tracks.

"As I was saying, you do not cook, while you kill an innocent cat." Fitz looked over to May's bed noticing that there was someone asleep on the chair near her bed and was holding her hand, while May's sleeping form was facing him too. Most likely they fell asleep holding hands.

"Is that…" Fitz didn't get to finish his sentence, because Simmons already dragged him out the room.

"Was that who I think it was Simmons because…" "I know Fitz, I didn't know that he had…"

"Fitz, Simmons, what are you doing outside May's room?" asked Coulson.

"Oh, sir we were just on our way to see her but we umm…" Simmons looked at Fitz begging him to help her out.

"Oh, we realized that she might still be asleep, so we were just on our way to the cafeteria to get breakfast. You want to come with us sir?" A look of relief flashed on Simmons face, when Fitz thought of a convincing statement.

"Hmm, I should wake her up then, her doctors ordered a few more tests before she could be released." Fitzsimmons really did try to stop him, because they knew that Coulson had feelings for May but they couldn't stop him in time. Coulson moved past Fitz and Simmons, and opened the door to May's room. And rage didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling right at that moment, when he saw another man holding May's hand. He walked to the sleeping agent's side, careful not to wake up May.

"Agent Ward." The sleeping man, woke up and his eyes widened as he realized where he was, and why he was facing a really pissed off Agent Phil Coulson. "Would you mind explaining to me, as to why you're holding Agent May's hand?"

* * *

**So, continue? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is people, last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and the support for this story ^_^v But I still encourage reviews for this chapter. Philinda, Skyeward, Fitzsimmons. And I don't any of them. :)**

* * *

**The night before**

Ward was on his way to see May, he wanted to talk to her about what happened inside the warehouse. He was about to knock, but he heard May's voice from inside.

He entered quietly and saw that she was murmuring something in her sleep. Ward knew that she was experiencing another nightmare. He remembers their night together when they were both greatly affected by the staff. So he knew that waking her up isn't the best option, because she might freak out. So he sat on one of the chairs next to her bed and hesitatingly held her hand. She seemed to calm down a bit, and after a few minutes the nightmare stopped.

May came to her senses, she felt someone holding her hand. But it seemed familiar, so she didn't pull away immediately. When she opened her eyes, she did not expect it to be Ward. She was about to ask what he was doing there, but he spoke first. "I know, I shouldn't be here at this hour, I just wanted to talk about a few things with you. But I guess it can wait until the morning. You should go back to sleep."

"No, it's ok Ward. I won't be able to sleep for a while after that. So, talk." She was still lying down, but she was now facing him.

"I wanted to apologize. I wasn't able to protect you, back at the warehouse. I should've called for back-up sooner and maybe you didn't have to get shot."

"It wasn't your fault Ward." She held his hand again. "And it's not your job to protect me. It never has."

"I know that, doesn't stop me from trying though." He smiled down at her and she can't help but smile back at him.

They talked for another hour, but Ward saw that May already fell asleep. She looked like she was experiencing another nightmare though, so he stayed and held her hand until he too fell asleep.

* * *

That's why he had to wake-up to face a really angry Coulson at 6 am in the morning, a bit sleep-deprived and scared as hell. Ward didn't realize that he had actually fallen asleep there. It was really stupid on his part, now he has to figure out how to explain the situation to Coulson.

May stirred in her sleep, and when she realized that there were other people in her room, she unconsciously gripped Ward's hand tighter, then opened her eyes. And she was surprised to see Coulson and Fitzsimmons there. More importantly, May wondered why Coulson looked like he was going to kill someone soon.

Then it dawned on her. She probably had another nightmare and Ward tried to comfort her and they fell asleep holding hands. And Coulson, as any male would react, felt jealous. She might've laughed at the situation if she was watching from the outside, but being on the other side is different. She let go of Ward's hand and began to go to a sitting position, but she still felt a bit of pain coming from her wound.

Coulson and Ward probably noticed because they both came to her side immediately, but she just looked at them with a glare that said, 'I can do this on my own.' She eventually got to a more comfortable position, then started talking. "Fitzsimmons maybe you shouldn't be here for this."

"Alright May." They said simultaneously and looked at her, Ward and Coulson then headed out.

"Are they going to be alright Fitz?"

"Let's hope so Jemma. For everyone's sake. So you want to go get some breakfast?" He looked at Simmons playfully.

"I already brought food, remember?" She scrunched her eyebrows together when Fitz asked her.

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you want to get some food that isn't mixed with cat guts?" He joked with her casually.

Simmons glared at him but eventually gave up. "Oh, alright. But you're paying."

"Of course Simmons." He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Fitz! Not in public."

"Sorry Jemma." He pulled away but still looked at her lovingly.

* * *

"What are you doing here Coulson?"

"I came to tell you that your doctors ordered more tests before you can be released later today. And I just found Ward in here, with you. You both seemed pretty comfortable in your positions."

"Ward, will you please excuse us." She looked at Ward apologetically and he can't help but return it.

"Alright, Agent May. Sir." He gave Coulson a curt nod then exited May's room.

Ward saw Skye on her way to May's room.

"Skye, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit May, same as Fitzsimmons." She said with a tone in her voice suggesting that it should be obvious.

"Yeah, about that. You probably shouldn't yet. I, along with Fitzsimmons got tossed out the room by May and Coulson."

"What! Why?" Skye looked at him questioningly.

"May and Coulson might be having a minor spat in there."

"Oh, okay. You want to go get some breakfast? I bought some pancakes from a diner near here. We can play 'Battleship' again and you know, maybe a few other things." Skye looked at Ward knowing fully well what she was talking about.

"Yeah, sure rookie." He smiled at Skye and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and went with her back to the bus.

* * *

When Ward was out of the room, Coulson took it as a sign that he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore, not like he was trying hard a few minutes ago. "Since when did you and Ward develop a bond Melinda?"

"Phil, what are you talking about? We just both fell asleep when we were talking last night."

"Since when did talking go with hand-holding?" He raised his voice a little now.

"It doesn't, it goes with comforting." May looked at Coulson directly, and saw that he was a bit confused at her statement. "I fell asleep when we were talking and I had nightmares. He tried to comfort me, he probably fell asleep too."

"What did you talk about last night?"

"He felt guilty about me getting shot. Ward is protective over everybody, you know that. You done, sir?" She knew that would get to him.

Coulson winced when she said the word 'sir', and he regretted his attitude towards her and Ward. "I didn't know that you still had nightmares."

"I didn't. Not until I held that stupid staff."

"I'm sorry Melinda." He was the one who held her hand now. And she didn't want to admit it, but she actually felt a bit better.

"I know you are, but are you sure you want to go on with whatever relationship we have now? Because you're getting jealous over Ward, next thing you know, you might start glaring at Fitz." She said playfully.

Now, Coulson felt better. May in a playful mood is something he always loves. "Why? You slept with Fitz too?"

Her eyes widened at his statement. And he just answered the question he knew she was going to ask eventually. "Yeah, I knew about you and Ward. After that night at the hotel, I knew something changed. That's why I got jealous, because I thought you had feelings for him."

May finally understood him. And she couldn't help but smile at him. "I don't. But you knew, and you still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, if I did not, then the confession I did a couple of days go would have been a waste." He smiled back at her. And he was coming closer to her on the bed, and May knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I thought the doctors' said I wasn't allowed to do strenuous activities, while I haven't fully recovered yet?" She had a look of amusement in her eyes, and so did he.

"Well rules are meant to be broken, right?" Coulson was now leaning towards her and started a kiss on her forehead, her nose, then finally on her lips.

But May suddenly pulled away. "But the tests and the doctors?"

"Do you want to do this or not?" He asked her teasingly. She smiled at him and that was the only answer Coulson needed.

* * *

Ward and Skye were on their way to May's room to bring them food, since they probably haven't eaten yet and they secretly wanted to check on the two. They saw Fitzsimmons coming from the opposite direction.

"Hi Skye"

"Oh hey Jemma, what do you have there?"

"Oh, there just sandwiches I made for May." Fitz looked worried, which didn't go unnoticed by Ward.

"What's wrong Fitz?"

"I'm just nervous about those sandwiches."

"What, why?" asked Skye.

"Oh, don't worry so much Fitz." Simmons just rolled her eyes at Leo.

They all entered the room, and then they immediately closed the door and ran out. "Maybe we should leave the two alone." Said Ward. Looking at Skye and Fitzsimmons who were all red, and wore embarrassed faces.

"That would probably be for the best." Agreed Simmons.

"Yeah, we should go back to the bus." Said Skye.

"And you thought a kiss on the forehead was too much." Fitz whispered to Simmons.

The End

* * *

**Aww, this is the end of my first multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoyed reading :)**


End file.
